Frustration
by katielyra
Summary: A small glimpse into the confusing life of one Draco Malfoy. Please bear with me, I'm still trying to figure out the kinks in the plot.


Author's note:

Hey all. So this was a small in class project that I wrote within 40 minutes. I didn't actually mean for this to be Draco related, but I guess I just naturally like writing characters like him. Anyway, please tell me if you think this is worth continuing.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful JK Rowling.

Draco was tired, annoyed, fed up everything he thought about himself seemingly didn't matter any more. How is a person suppose to feel when every ideal, every belief every goal, every idol was swept out from under his feet. It would be a little better if the whole collapse of his life's ideology was based on some kind of logical fact. But no even his subconscious was out to get him.

Draco slammed his way into his common room. The clean airy room spoke of contentedness even the colour scheme gave a lazy relaxed feel. The cat purring in the small splotch of sunlight on the carpet pricked its ears at his entrance hoping for a surprise mid-afternoon tummy rub.

"Fat chance." Draco scoffed. "Great, I'm talking to a cat now. Not even to a cat I like. I'm talking to my roommate's, old, squash faced cat. "

Draco stormed up the shining spiral staircase and slammed his door shut too for good measure. Logically, Draco knew that the actual slamming of the door didn't accomplish anything, because A. there was no one in the dormitory but him and the cat, and B. he abhorred loud unnecessary noises. But in light of his recent discoveries, it seemed apt. He was usually a rational guy, smart intelligent, second in his class in fact. He was well off, his name meant something in the local circles, not something one has in the more recent times. With the surname came a certain code of conduct. This was the code that Dylan had adhered to every since he was 5 years old. They weren't so difficult or amoral to anybody. It was almost synonymous to the old feudal codes of the past, learn to be suave, to be chivalrous, be well read and well mannered, learn the family trade and take over the family business when the time came and he was ready; simple things that he had never had second thoughts about until yesterday.

Draco had duties that he was bound to do, or he would forsake everything he had had at his disposal for the past 17 years of his life. He didn't know life without having a large staff serving his family, or having a large home to go to, or enough money that he needn't worry about his financial status in the future. Draco wasn't a lazy or self centered person he was going to work just like any other person work, in fact he was planning on entering on the of the most competitive careers in the world. He was satisfied with his station in life and satisfied with who he was but then this stupid thing had to happen.

He had found something that made him happy. Happiness is such a relative term, everyone found happiness in different places with different people. But happiness isn't something a person should bid their entire future on. It was just something that if a person was lucky enough, they would received in addition to do something that was fullfilling. Ben had lots of things that made him happy. But nothing had ever made him so happy that he was willing to throw everything away on a chance to be happy.

Sure he had made excuses, he had told himself that the welfare of his family and his friends should be more important than this one circumstance, but every time he had gotten ready to turn his back on this one thing that he thought would make him happier than he ever would possibly be, he couldn't help but wonder if the regret in not pursing it would be greater than the hardships he had to endure if he did in fact try to gain what truly made him happy.

The door slammed down stairs. Classes must have been over. Great, on top of now having this life changing decision to make, Draco had homework to make up. He rolled over burying his face into his down pillow. Great.


End file.
